


This Is Not a Good Idea

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Silly kids being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Just a short thing of the best side characters being the best. Prompt fic.





	This Is Not a Good Idea

“That is not a good idea.” Max looked at his friends with disdain for just a moment, before returning to his calculations. “You only have one option to discover if your hypotheses are correct, and you  _ will _ both be injured in the process.”

“It’s totally a good idea,” Kim argued. “Besides, Alix doesn’t have to do anything.”

The short girl nodded. “I’m just as fast on my regular skates than I am with them attached to my feet. Plus, last time I got akumatized, apparently I killed people, and I am super not cool with that.”

“And I  _ have _ to do it because I don’t have wings normally,” Kim said.

Max just sighed, finally setting down his calculator. “There are far too many variables. Kim, you can’t just  _ ask _ to get akumatized again. You have no way of contacting Hawkmoth, or knowing if he’ll actually do anything, and you know he’ll attempt to force you to fight Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Yeah, but you said it yourself, it’s the only way,” Alix chimed in. “You can’t figure it out with your math, so we have to get Kim wings again to know who’s the fastest.”

“There’s no talking you out of this, is there?”

Alix and Kim shared a look, and replied in unison, “No way.”

So Max found himself in Champ de Mars with his friends and a stopwatch. Kim was fighting loudly with Alix, a rehearsed fight to get Hawkmoth’s attention.

“You lost my favorite sweatband!” he yelled, not sounding all that angry.

“It was a stupid one anyways!” Alix yelled back. “It didn’t even work! My hair got in my eyes!”

“Your face is stupid!”

Max had to stifle a laugh. There was no way this was going to attract Hawkmoth. He worried for nothing.

He was genuinely surprised when he noticed a black butterfly flittering towards the duo. “Akuma!” he called out, warning them.

Alix ran away and ducked behind a bush, while Kim adopted a T-pose in order to attract the butterfly. “Come on, Hawky!”

A glowing outline of a purple butterfly appeared over Kim’s face, and purple-black bubbles surrounded his body. Soon, Kim was gone, and Dark Cupid stood in his place.

Alix stepped out of hiding and faced her akumatized friend with a cocky smirk. “Ready to race?”

The rules were simple: head to the other end of the park, and be the first back to Max.

“Ready?” Max asked. “Go!”

Alix skated as fast as she could across the park. Dark Cupid flew, getting an early lead.

As Max watched, he realized that Dark Cupid was slowing down every few seconds. When the pair had turned and were heading back, Max realized that the constant slowness correlated with the purple glow appearing over Dark Cupid’s face again and again.

Alix arrived first, but only by a hair. She cheered, victorious, and turned to stick her tongue out at her akumatized friend. She stopped suddenly when she realized Dark Cupid appeared to be in pain, his face scrunched up as he balled his fists at his side.

“Dark Cupid!” came a voice from across the way. Ladybug stood there, spinning her yo-yo and pointing at the akumatized Kim. Chat Noir was by her side, staff at the ready. “We’re here to stop you!”

Dark Cupid ripped off the quiver he wore and tossed it at Ladybug. “Take it! I lost anyways!”

Confused, Ladybug broke the quiver and released the akuma. When it was gone, she gave Kim a curious look. “What was that about?”

“We wanted to see who was a faster akuma.” Alix skated beside Kim and gave Ladybug a sheepish smile. “So he had to get the wings again.”

“And now I owe Alix twenty euros,” Kim grumbled. “Not my fault though, Hawkmoth kept distracting me!”

“I noticed that,” Max chimed in as he joined the group. “You seemed to be in quite a bit of pain.”

“Yeah, when I kept ignoring him, he zapped me. Hurt like a bitch.”

Ladybug looked alarmed on hearing this. “He can actually harm you if you don’t listen to him? I knew he was cruel, but that’s just…insane!”

“Yeah, he can,” Kim said. “And so it wasn’t a fair race.”

Alix suddenly smiled deviously. “I have an idea for a rematch, though. Kim, I bet you that Ladybug is faster than Chat Noir.”

“You’re on,” Chat said, suddenly joining the small group. “We haven’t had a good race in a while.”

Ladybug shrugged. “All right. It’s better than anyone getting hurt.”

Ladybug won the race, of course. And Kim paid up.


End file.
